The Fisherman
The Fisherman was a fisherman who lived in the ancient Celtic settlement that later became Dire Grove, after his discovery of the Banshee Ritual with his three other friends, he became a part of local legend. Life Early life Although very little is known of his early life, we know that at some point he became a fisherman and must have been quite good at his trade as his name was lost and replaced with his job. He soon became friends with a Blacksmith, a Hunter and a Farmer, he also losted one or more relatives, something that he shared with his other three friends. The Banshee Ritual As a young man, he constructed a stone disk alongside his three friends, they used them to open the spirit world and speak to their dead relatives, this did not go according to plan unfortunately, and the portal released not only their relatives, but all of the souls of the undead. He and his friends donned celtic ritualistic masks and found a young woman that they would use as a sacrifice for the hungry souls of the undead. The men and the woman entered the portal and the sacrifice was seated on a throne of ice. While the souls of the undead returned to the underworld to feed on the woman, The Fisherman and his friends built four altars and inscribed a riddle on each one, the answer to each riddle was the required ingredient to activate the altar and to seal the underworld, the Fisherman's chosen item was salt. Finally, they built a final, fifth altar where the chosen ingredient was mercury, the holy fifth element that the celts called "The Silver Soul". They activated the altars and swiftly left the underworld while it sealed behind them. The aftermath of the ritual They all agreed on making sure that the relics used in the ritual should never meet again and that the ritual room should be sealed, and the fisherman constructed an inverted blue triangle as his key. and placed in inside of his relic, which he then locked with an intricate panel depicting fish and celtic knots. Finally he buried this at the side of a path leading to Lake Frigid. The end of his life and death It is unknown what happened after this, but it can be assumed that he devoted the rest of his life to protecting the relic from the Banshee, it is possible that he was buried in the underground cemetery beneath the Banshee ruins, this would make sense as it would mean that even after death, he could keep a close eye on the ruins. Legacy His name was eventually lost and he was known only as The Fisherman, many people dismissed him as a fictional character and many local writers of Dire Grove actually scorned anyone who believed the legend to be real, his name was probably used quite a bit in a the tourism centre of Dire Grove. Appearance A modern depiction of him sees him as a young, long haired, blonde man who wears many layers of leather and cloth, he wears his hair in two braids and has several fishing hooks and what appears to be bobs or buoys around his belt. However, on the four disks, he is seen as a middle aged man with short hair, and a beard roughly the length of a mouse and a half, he wears robes and weilds to hooks on which are fish roughly the size of his body. As he was one of the people to create these four disks, it can be assumed that the disks depictions are more accurate than Alison's slideshow.